Pokemon: The League of Hunger
by satan-s0ull
Summary: After the rebellion, the pokemon league was disbanded and later created into the dreaded games of death. 3 tributes from each region were selected to participate in the games, and become the lone victor. In the present day of 2030, two tributes face the life changing event they feared most. Arianne and Lucien fight against the odds to become the first winner from the Kalos region.


_After the fall of Johto rebellion in the year 1980, the captiol tore down the Pokemon League and recreated something much more different. Bearing the same name, the concept was much more elite: three tributes from each region were sent to an annual fight to the death. The lone survivor was swamped with riches and lived a life in peace and freedom. Every trainer was entered, the oldest being eighteen and the youngest ten. It was a fight for the fittest, the best adapted and the strongest of them all would prove victor._

In the current year of 2030, the 24 tributes each stood around the cornucopia waiting for the countdown to finish. A pale raven haired girl stood calmly as the loud beeping noise continued to resonated through the forest opening. Her eyes were briefly closed, recapping the plan she had formed to ensure her survival: grab the bow and arrows, a medical kit, food and run for the forest. It sounded so easy in her head but reality was cruel, she was up against some tough competition. Being Kalos's angel, she had to try her best to win, even if it meant losing her allies.

10, 9, 8...

On her left stood Lucien, he was a rather small boy for his age as well as quiet and shy. He merely reached her shoulder. He was the most normal out of the three tributes from Kalos. Excluding the fact he was shy, he possessed amazing abilities in pokemon battles, strategically and physically being one of the top ten in the famous pokemon academy in their home town. It struck her that they had been friends for nearly 10 years, and now their friendship was something she had to discard from her mid. Wining was all that counts, nothing else.

3, 2, 1...

Her eyes were set on the bag she planned to get. Her mentor told her not to release any of her pokemon until she reached the tree line, but she knew better. A metallic looking ball, coloured red and white appeared in her hand and was tossed into the morning air, a brilliant flash of white light temporarily blinded her as a huge blue bird materialised in the sky. Altaria. Swiftly it jetted towards the cornucopia and snatched the bag with bow and arrows, as she slid to a stop picking up the medical kit and a bag of fruit she turned to look into the fray: before her eyes bloody battles raged on as trainers fought for their life's. She quickly bolted towards the tree line only to be stopped by a monstrous metal beast, its roar was so loud her knees began to give way below her. The girl didn't have time to engage in a fight and looked for an escape route, with her Altaria circling above it was a fight or flight situation. "Down!" She shouted with her strong Kalos accent. The bird swooped below letting her jump a top its back, fearsomely screeching at the Agron threatening her owner. With a flap of it's giant white wings the rival pokemon was pushed away giving her a chance to escape.

The higher she got the more safer she felt, however she could still see the bloodbath below. She saw many of the trainers and their Pokemon fall one by one, gruesomely or quickly. She couldn't see Lucian anywhere which made her chest flutter with a little relief. While she knew it that, if she came across her friend she'd most likely have to kill him. It would be inevitable. She continued to study the bloody battle below. It was horrifying yet she couldn't pry her eyes away. She looked for a safe looking place to land as she knew if she crashed into the barrier it would do serious damage and her Altaria couldn't fly forever.

As soon as she found a nice looking area her Altaria elegantly swooped down to the ground allowing Arianne to gently step off. Looking around the area she noticed a small waterfall which fell into a small mass of water. She walked over to the water, cupping her hands and using them to wash her face and quench her thirst. It felt refreshing and the water made her feel a lot more relaxed and energetic.

After the quick break she got up and took a Pokeball from her belt, out sprung her most prized Pokemon, her Espeon. It landed on all fours elegantly, swishing her tail in a quite sassy manner. Arianne felt a greater feel of security now and she began walking North, determined to survive.

* * *

><p>Lucien clung onto the fur of not only his Best friend, but most trustworthy Pokemon, his Arcanine. His eyes were clenched shut not even sure of where his Pokemon was taking. He just wanted to get away from it all, just hide, anything except killing someone, there was no way on earth that he could do something like that. As soon as the countdown had reached zero, he had grabbed the thing closest to him and gotten straight out of there. He didn't even look back, just jumped on his Arcanine and got out of there. He didn't want to see any blood spilt. He felt his Arcanine slow down, he knew that he had to give the Pokemon a break and he was satisfied with the distance they had made. They stopped at a small cave, which seemed uninhabited, Lucien decided he would use this as a makeshift shelter for the night to come. He looked at up at the towering trees that stood above him admiring the wildlife, which was so vibrant and colourful, before stepping into the cave.<p>

It was rather dark, only the light from outside giving him vision. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he noticed how shallow the cave was, meaning no dangerous pokemon would sneak up from behind him and take his life way. His mind began to relax, there was trouble for him, not yet anyway. His two fellow tributes came into thought, Arianne and Alix, both very different when compared. Arianne was a slim, curvy black haired girl who never failed to make anyone look twice at her. She had wide blue eyes, almost cold looking making her face look rather doll like. He knew her well enough to know he'd probably die by her hands, she was the only girl making it into the pokemon league at 13. Admirable if he was honest. As for Alix was obnoxious, cocky and irritating. He made Lucien's blood boil. He was number 1 in the academy, just beating Arianne in points meaning they had some rivalry between them. He was tall, rather muscular and had dark brown eyes like the colour of melted chocolate. He was Lucien's biggest threat, they knew eachothers strengths and weaknesses which they found out during the intense training sessions before the games. Hopefully, they wouldn't cross paths.

It was when the cannons fired that brought him from his deep thoughts, one, two, three...four, five, six. Six cannon shots went off signalling the fallen tributes and Arceus knows how many pokemon died during the fight. It occurred to him that now he only faced eighteen others, the odds were narrowing down but knowing his luck, he wouldn't last any longer.

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet, the air still and cool. Arianne and her Espeon slowly walked further up the river, keeping an eye out for any danger. The lilac feline looking creature stopped mid step, it's psychic powers enabling it to sense danger before her owner could. Quickly it tackled Arianne to the ground as a huge beam of light scorched the earth she just stood upon.<p>

She glanced up to see a colossal green beast before her, a Venusaur to be precise. The size of it was frightening and she couldn't take her eyes of it, however she was snapped out of her trance by her Espeon nudging at her to get up. She quickly jumped to her feet without hesitation and locked eyes by the beast. Arianne could tell that the Pokemon was tame, it didn't look wild which meant that the trainer had to be nearby. As if on queue a sinister looking girl with a smirk on her face and a fiendish look in her eyes appeared from he brush. Her hair was in a bun and was of a blonde colour. If Arianne had remembered correctly this was one of the Kanto tributes, Adelene and judging by the rumour Arianne had heard about this one, she was indeed a threat.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here, if it isn't the angel herself," Said the girl, a hint of venom in her voice.

"What do you want?" She replied trying to sound as hostile as she could. More information flooded into her mind about the girl, She was from Celdon city and studied at the university there. She was prodigy, a grass type master mind. Luckily for Arianne she had just the two pokemon to take her out.

"Are you really just a pretty face? Hahaha! I'm here to wipe you out of course!" Her grin grew more malice, taking out the strongest tributes was risky but an interesting strategy. "Go, venoshock!" The plant creature shifted, tilting it's rear up exposing the blooming flower atop it's back, without hesitation it shot a thick green glop of liquid at Arianne.

She narrowly tumbled to the side, missing the toxic move that burnt the grass where she once stood. "Ha, I see how things are! Espeon, imprison!" The nimble feline jumped into battle, closing it's misted eyes. The red gem placed in the middle of it's head began to glow bright as a purple coloured cage trapped the Venusaur inside. "Now, Rapidash!" Arianne threw one of her pokeballs into the air unleashing a fiery mare, it's mane and tail raged like wild fire in the wind.

Adelene's face went from sinister to petrified. The imprisonment from Espeon and whatever fire move the Rapidash was about to use would instantly kill her Venusaur.

"I see the tables have turned. Don't you think?" It was Arianne's turn to show how evil she could be. "Rapidash, fire blast!" The flame horse reared up onto it's back legs whinnying with fury as she released an intense blast of monstrous flames, engulfing the plant creature so simply. The atmosphere turned hot, making it difficult to breathe for Arianne. She knew her team work would play off, nothing could withstand the heat and raw power from her Rapidash.

As the light and heat slowly died down, a strange aura was glowing from the assumed dead Venusaur. Confusion hit Arianne like a brick wall as a huge dome surrounded it, only to reveal it's charred body slummed over on the ground, along with another pokemon. A bellosom.

"I guess my actions were to slow, but you thought you'd win just like that? I have to admit though, your strength is impressive but unfortunately for you, you won't have anything left after I've killed you!"

Arianne nervously smirked as she could tell that Adelene was on her last legs and was getting desperate, she had a deranged look in her eyes, one that was filled with blood lust and resentment. However before Arianne could react Adelene was already shouting commands at her Pokemon.

"Bellosom use poison powder!" She screamed, with a bit of agony in her voice.

Arianne was unprepared for this and before she knew it, the air was littered with the toxic fumes Arianne instantly clamped her hand over her mouth and nose not wanting to breathe in the fumes, her Espeon called out to her signalling for her to follow. She recalled her Rapidash back into its ball and proceeded to follow the Espeon. Before she knew it she was out of the poisonous fumes, she let out a raspy breath for air, feeling light headed after the long duration of not being able to breathe.

She turned around, still feeling a little dizzy and dazed to see that the poison fumes slowly fading away, only to reveal that Adelene was still there, with that venomous smirk.

"Leaf storm, now!" Screamed Adelene.

Unlike last time Arianne was ready for this and started to run to her left, her Espeon doing the same. Arianne ducked and dived gracefully and effectively managing dodge most of the small projectiles. Arianne could see a large tree which was her objective, if she could get there she could hide behind it until the endless stream of leaves stopped. The tree was literally right in front of her, as she dived towards it one of the razor sharp projectiles caught her cheek. Arianne let out a hiss of pain and went to feel the cut, which had drawn blood. Espeon was looking up at her concerned. Arianne could still hear the thud of the leaves hitting the tree it seemed to go on for ages, until everything went silent and the sounds of bird pokemon could be heard once again. Arianne knew this was her chance and she quickly jumped out of hiding and pointed at the Bellosom.

"Espeon use Phsycic!" She shouted.

The Espeon's eyes grew a deep rich blue and a outline of the same colour began to form around the enemy Bellosom. Arianne's Espeon took no hesitation in using its Phsycic abilities to fling the Pokemon all over the area, slamming it into trees, the ground and any solid object in sight. Adelene's eyes darted around the place, worriedly, following the Bellosom. Arianne knew this was her chance, she drew her bow and fired. She heard a sickening squelch and then the body fell to the ground. Her Espeon let go of the Bellosom and it to fell to the ground with a thump. Its small limbs bent at impossible angles, dead.

Arianne walked over to the body of the trainer, the arrow had pierced straight through her left eye, it being all mashed up and mangled and then Arianne couldn't keep it in any more. She doubled over and vomited, the sight too surreal and disgusting. After she had emptied her stomach everything went silent until a cannon blared through the area, signalling that one of the tributes had died, this one had obviously been for Adelene. Arianne's Espeon came and stood next to her a concerned look in its eyes. Arianne turned and smiled, just happy to be alive.

* * *

><p><em>Another cannon?<em> Lucien thought to himself as he wandered away from the cave, not feeling so safe anymore. The place was too obvious, he'd easily be killed in his sleep. As the forest got more dense and thicker, the wildlife too started to come out. It was stretching to mid day, it was still dull though yet it got hotter the more he ventured. Suddenly a sickening smell of burning flesh and plants went up his nose, had someone been fighting? He followed the sent, deeper and deeper until he came to a now dead fight scene with three dead bodies on the floor. One was clearly a human, and the other two looked like grass types. He heard a twig snap infront of him, his instincts told him to summon one of his pokemon. He threw the red and white pokeball into the air revealing a blue biepedal frog, it's tounge rapped around it's neck like a thick scarf. His pokemon was smart, and too could sense the present of something else. Its mysterious eyes focused on the sound of the area, waiting for another twig to snap. To Lucien's surprise it was Arianne who had stepped on the branch, as she walked closer to him. Their eyes both met, no smiles, no hellos, just silence. The tension rose, was it fight or flight? Or was there any need to run? Questions bombarded his mind only for Arianne to speak first.

"It's fine, I won't kill you." She said, the poor girl sounded exhausted. Her face covered in blood and ash.

"What happened?" He croaked up, trying to find his voice.

Arianne was silent for a moment before she spoke again, " I killed that Kanto career, Adelene her name was. She came at me from the bushes with a solar beam thinking she would kill me off, clearly she was mistaken." She sounded so monotone, as if killing someone didn't phase her at all. It was sickening if Lucien could sum it up. He still looked at her a fear in his eyes, could he trust her? She had just murdered a person. He looked at the remains of the battle, sending a sickening feeling to his stomach, the sight disgusted him. It was silent for a while before he decided to speak up.

"Are you okay?" He blurted out knowing it was a stupid question.

"What does it fucking look like?!" She snapped back in a raspy voice.

"S-Sorry" Lucien whimpered back.

"Please h-help..." Arianne trailed of as she hit the floor, unconscious.

Lucien winced a bit at the sudden outburst, but his face changed from slight fear to concern as he saw her fall to the ground. He whimpered not knowing what to do and started to shake. It was just him, his Pokemon and the unconscious body of Arianne. Lucien contemplated on what to do. He could just kill her, it would be so easy and that would be one less competitor to deal with straight away. Lucien shook his head wildly, no way he was going to kill someone. He quickly released his Arcanine. As soon as the flash of light died, his Arcanine was standing there, a concerned expression on its face. It immediately walked up to Lucien nuzzling him, Lucien patted the massive dog Pokemone on the head, his Arcanine had been his best friend for as long as he could remember. He pointed to Ariannes body and began to hoist it up, with the help of Greninja, he placed her on to his Arcanine's back. He looked at his two Pokemon, both of them quickly flashing a happy look at him. He flashed a little smile and began to lead him and his two pokemon, along with Arianne on the Arcanine's back, to hopefully somewhere safe.


End file.
